By far the best gift
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: It's Mikan's Birthday! Hotaru and the whole class is planning on surprising Mikan on her birthday. Natsume, on the other hand, has other plans, I wonder what it is? oneshot!


**Mikan's Birthday!**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

It's January 1, AKA, Mikan's Birthday! Hotaru and the whole class is planning on surprising Mikan on her birthday. Natsume, on the other hand, has other plans, I wonder what it is?

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Mikan wakes up, she realized she was late for class.

She jumped out of bed and ran straight in the bathroom, Brushed her teeth, Take a bath, Dry herself, And change into her uniform.

As usual, she wore her hair in pigtails.

She was finally at her destination, She stand in front of the door, Opened it and shouted " Goodmorning! Sorry I'm La- "

A tumbleweed roll across the room, There was no one inside the classroom, except Natsume skipped class, for a reason. ( Lenny face )

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Minutes before Mikan went inside_

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

" What about surprise Mikan? " Yuu said, The whole class, planning on how to say happy birthday to her in the best way.

" That's too old. " Hotaru, She wanted it to be special.

" That's a great idea class! " Narumi, Liked Yuu's Idea.

" She likes surprises and all, So why not do it? " Narumi added.

" Fine, Natsume, Ruka, Are you in the surprise? " Hotaru stared at Natsume, She knew he would disagree to do it anyway.

" Sure, Natsume, Let's try i- " Ruka's sentence was interrupted with a scoff.

" No. " Natsume walked off, Leaving them.

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Minutes Later_

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

" A'right, It's time, She's awake. " Hotaru bends over and hid under the table, All of them did, Narumi, hid under with them, " _Narumi-sensei! You can't fit in here!_ " Sumire whispered, " _But I want to surprise her too~!_ "

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Back to_ Reality

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Mikan, Looked around " _**Eh**_? " She was stunned,

 _Am I that early?!_

She bend over and screamed internally, She was happy that she thought she was the first one to arrive.

Then, Everyone popped out of the table and shouted

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKAN**! " They all shouted, This made Mikan stumble down and landed on her butt, She was astonished, Speechless.

She then realized, Smiled brightly, Her hazelnut eyes, lit with happiness.

She stood up, Everyone approached her with gifts on their hands, " Thank you, everyone! " Mikan smiled brightly, She was almost in tears.

" Don't cry, _baka_ , It's your birthday. " Hotaru, handed her a gift.

 _sniff_ " T-This " _sniff "_ Are happy tears! _"_ She wiped off the tears.

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Time to open presents ~!_

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Mikan opened Hotaru's gift first, It was a cute stuffed toy. " Thank you Hotaru~~~! " She hugged Hotaru, " You also let me hug you~! "

Hotaru smiled, patting her head.

" Ruka's turn~! " Koko pushed Ruka to Mikan, They bumped into each other. " Agh! S-Sorry! " Ruka was red as a tomato. " It's a'right! " Mikan, Who can't wait for Ruka's present.

Ruka gave her the present, Mikan took it gently and opened it, It was a hairclip. " S- " Ruka stopped talking, Mikan quickly putted it on, Clipped it beside her pigtail. " Arigatou! " She smiled then after. Ruka sighed in relief, _She likes it_!

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _The gift opening goes on.._

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Narumi's present was the last one, She gave it to her, It was a pretty yukata. " Wear it, We are having a new years party! " Narumi bends over, Patted her head. " Thank you~~! " She hugged Narumi, She looks around, Everyone was curious why.

" Are you looking for Natsume? " Koko grinned.

" Y-Yes, Where is he..? " Mikan's smile turned upside down, She was looking forward for Natsume's present.

" I don't know. " Koko replied.

" O-Okay ..? "

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _NEW YEAR PARTY~!_

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

" Happy New Year, Everyone! Happy Birthday, Mikan! " They were all at Himemaya's place.

Mikan decided to get some air, She walked outside and took a stoll. In surprise, Someone covered her mouth and quickly blindfold her, Her screams was muffled,

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Minutes later_

" Mikan's taking a while, Is she fine? " Ruka's face, worried.

" Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. " Hotaru, took a sip of tea.

" I-If you say so.. "

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

Back to Mikan!

" W-Where are you taking me~~?! " She shouted, Her eyesight was all black, She was blindfolded. Someone carried her by the shoulder and ran off, Kidnapping her (?)

" Let me go~! " She punched the back of the boy, The boy didn't react, As if he didn't even felt it.

" Hmffp! " She crossed her arms.

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hours later, The boy finally stopped, He sets her down gently, Mikan, felt the blade of grass, " W-Where am I?! " She panicked. Suddenly, arms starts to snaked around her waist, Her lips was sealed by his, It was a soft kiss at first, he broke the kiss, He removed the blindfold, He stared at her big hazel eyes lit by the moonlight.

" N-Natsume ..! " She was about to scream in embarrassment but her lips was sealed to his again, His kiss began softly, slowly gaining passion. Somehow Mikan, Kissed back, She was liking it. Their kiss was getting hot, Natsume, laid her down the grass, Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck, They kissed passionately again.

Minutes have passed, They broke the kiss, They both breathed heavily, Mikan felt his hot breathe,

" This is by far the best gift I've got. " She smirked.


End file.
